


eternity

by DireShire



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Fear, Graphic Description, One Shot, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireShire/pseuds/DireShire
Summary: cyrus experiences fear for the first and last time.
Kudos: 13





	eternity

Cyrus was not a man of emotion. He’d spent his entire life suppressing those wretched hindrances that we call sentiment. There was nothing he wasn’t above when it came to feeling, because he felt nothing at all. He was numb.

But as his eyes met the crimson gaze shrouded in shadow, towering so far above him, the scream that tore its way from his throat pierced the still air as a needle to fabric.

Tears cascaded down, down, down from his wide eyes. They were unrelenting, overwhelming; pushing and shoving themselves from his eyelids, clinging to his eyelashes, staying to mock him for this break. He never thought he could sound so primitive. His gullet couldn’t decide if he should wail or gasp for air or wail some more. His cheeks were sprawled out and strained by the blood-curdling scream Cyrus could only faintly wonder, was that his own?

His heart pounded like the drum of some sick cadence, heavy with the weight of adrenaline, urging his body to do something. To do anything. Yet, he couldn’t move. He was paralyzed under the beast’s gaze, struggling to just look away from Giratina’s blazing glare.

It was like he was breathing too much and too little at the same time. It hurt. It hurt, it was the strike of a Skorupi’s tail, pincer digging into his heart and venom coursing through his veins. It spread to every inch of Cyrus’s body, infecting his stability and shattering his emotional barricades as if they were glass. He snapped beneath the pressure of this fear, this sensation, this forgien feeling that he’d never felt before.

He was not numb. He was squashed beneath the presence of the Lord of Dimension. He was fragile.

And so there he stood as Giratina stared at him, sizing him up as an Arbok would its prey. It felt like an eternity before Giratina finally made a rumble and lunged, before the eternity of fear became Cyrus’s reality.

**Author's Note:**

> thnak you for reading... uwu ily mwah


End file.
